Current road deicing equipment is roughly divided into two modes, namely, rolling compaction type and shoveling type.
The rolling compaction type deicing equipment consists of two parts which are a drive unit and a deicing unit. The drive unit is mostly formed by modifying a selected developed engineering machine, for example, detaching a bucket from an engineering loader. The deicing unit is formed by evenly arranging and welding N deicing blades around a metal drum and is rolled forward by the action of the drive unit, and the deicing blades in turn perform the rolling compaction on the frozen ice to achieve deicing. Although such products are different in factors such as shapes, geometric dimensions, etc., they are constructed on substantially the same principle.
The shoveling type deicing equipment is substantially the same with the rolling compaction type deicing equipment as for the drive unit, and the deicing unit thereof works on the principle that the horizontal rotational movement of a shaft is converted into upward and downward reciprocating linear movements to drive the deicing blades to strike the frozen ice so as to accomplish the purpose of deicing.
During the deicing operations of the above two types of products, the deicing blades act perpendicularly on the frozen ice and the road surface, in which case there are two possibilities that the deicing unit has a relatively light weight so that the frozen ice cannot be effectively removed, and that the deicing unit has a relatively heavy weight so that the frozen ice is removed and at the same time the road surface is also damaged. Moreover, in the same transverse section subjected to the operation, there will be a simultaneous superposition of factors such as different road surface heights, different ice thicknesses and hardness, etc., resulting in an increased probability of damage to the road surface.